


A Babysitter's Lesson

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asking For It, Bare Bottom, Gen, Girl - Freeform, Hairbrush, Spanking, babysitter, father - Freeform, spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: Amanda is determined to be the best babysitter ever. [Story Depicts Spanking]





	A Babysitter's Lesson

Amanda was absolutely determined to be the very best babysitter there ever was. Only recently thirteen, tonight was going to be her first night babysitting and she was going to make sure to get it right. There would be no tantrums, no scoldings, no tears. There would be fun and laughter and games instead. Babysitters quickly got a reputation, Amanda knew, and she wanted to be known as one of the nice ones.

She spun a small circle in front of her mirror. Her bright blue skirt flared, showing off her pristine white leggings. She wore a cute white vest over her collared blue shirt. Her yellow-blonde hair was back in a sensible ponytail. Her parents wouldn't let her wear makeup yet, but she thought she looked nice enough without it. Certain she was ready, Amanda hurried down the stairs.

"You have my number if you need anything," her mother said.

"I'm just going across the street," Amanda replied, trying to keep her voice neutral, to avoid 'that tone' her mother disapproved of. "Everything will be fine. It'll be great even!"

Her mother smiled at her. "All right then. Good luck."

Amanda snatched up her backpack from beside the front door. She'd filled it with a board game and a card game, extra snacks, hairbrush, first aid kit, toothbrush, cellphone charger, and pajamas just in case.

"I don't need luck," Amanda said to herself as she crossed the street to Mr. Erkman's house. "I'm gonna be awesome at this." Amanda liked kids and kids liked her and there was no way anything was going to go wrong. She was good at getting kids to understand why they should do what she told them to without any need for fussing or shouting.

Smoothing her skirt and making sure her hair was neat, Amanda took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. Several moments later, she heard the heavy tread of Mr. Erkman's, and then the door opened. Mr. Erkman was a tall, broad man with a bit of scruff and a wide grin. He wore a purple button up shirt and black slacks. Amanda has always liked him as he was kind and jolly and gently firm. A certain sadness had entered his gaze when his wife had passed a few years ago, but it never impacted his smile.

"Well, well, well, if it's isn't little miss Panda Seasons." Mr. Erkman's voice was deep, like thunder on the horizon.

Amanda smiled at the affectionate nickname.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

Amanda frowned, confused. Had she gotten the wrong night? Had Mr. Erkman hired another babysitter?

Then his face split in a wide grin. "I'm only teasing, Panda. Come on in." He stepped back, holding the door open, and Amanda entered.

"Where's Nikki?" Amanda asked as she walked into the living room. It was spacious with a couch facing the television, a recliner, and a coffee table. She set her backpack on the coffee table. 

"Ah. Well, Nikki's having a time out up in her room," Mr. Erkman said. "She been a bit of a handful lately."

Amanda's heart fell. She'd planned on a fun evening with the little girl across the street and already it was starting off with a time out. She took a deep breath to dispel the disappointment. Once Mr. Erkman had gone out on his date, Amanda could release Nikki from her timeout and...

"This is your first babysitting job, isn't it?" Mr. Erkman said, sitting on the couch.

Amanda nodded. "But not to worry, Mr. Erkman. I've passed all the first aide training and I've got your cell number memorized and, if necessary, my mom's just across the street."

Mr. Erkman nodded. "I have no doubt that you'll be one of the most prepared, most competent, most responsible babysitters our neighborhood has ever known."

Amanda beamed.

"But I wonder, have you ever given a spanking?"

Amanda's breath stopped, her eyes growing wide. "Ever given..." she croaked.

Mr. Erkman patted the couch next to him. "Come have a seat, Panda."

Though her knees shook from nervousness, Amanda sat down next to the large man.

"Your mother and I talked when I agreed to hire you to babysit Nikki. You are adored in the neighborhood for you kindness, but being a babysitter requires a certain firmness I'm afraid you may lack. Your mother tells me you've never even been spanked."

Amanda nodded. "I try my very best to behave, Mr. Erkman."

He nodded. "I have no doubt. But most children don't have your level of self-control. Even my own daughter needs her bottom spanked from time to time."

Amanda was stunned. She couldn't imagine kind Mr. Erkman spanking Nikki. "Oh. Well, I really don't think that'll be necessary. I've had great success getting kids to behave without any sort of punishment."

Mr. Erkman nodded. "I admire your commitment. I tried the same tactic with Nikki early in my fatherhood. But I learned, as you will, that discipline is necessary, and sometimes that means punishment."

Amanda frowned. She hadn't thought of that. "Mr. Erkman, If I don't have any experience with spanking, how am I supposed to be a good babysitter?" She stood and paced, worry filling her chest. "I have to be a good babysitter, Mr. Erkman. I've been planning this for years. I love kids and I know I can do this if I just..." she stopped as a thought occurred. "Mr. Erkman. Could you..." she blushed, suddenly bashful and looked away. "You could teach me." She cleared her throat nervously and turned to look Mr. Erkman square in the face. "Of course that means you'll have to give me one. A spanking I mean. So I'll know what it's like and how it's done."

Mr. Erkman shrugged but nodded. "Your mother and I discussed the possibility."

"So you'll do it?"

Mr. Erkman nodded again.

"So what do I do?" she asked.

"Some children are more willing to accept their spankings than others," he said. "If a child is won't submit to their spanking, it's best for you to simply call their parents. Sometimes just the threat of the call is enough to get them to behave and accept."

Amanda nodded, committing everything Mr. Erkman said to memory.

"Are you right handed or left?"

"Right," said Amanda.

"Then you'll want the child on your right side. Come here." His voice was gentle, but the command sent flutters through her tummy. She approached him and he took her by the upper arm. His hand was massive compared to her and engulfed her from elbow to shoulder.

"Your aim is to be firm but not cruel," he said. "I have no doubt that you would lie over my lap without me having to take your arm like this. But most children will need guidance." He squeezed her arm gently. "This is a good place to hold them. Then, direct them to lie over your lap."

Amanda swallowed hard and nodded and bent over Mr. Erkman's broad lap. It was like lying on a thick quilt over a hardwood floor. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was decidedly firm.

"You have to be careful with a spanking," Mr. Erkman said. "You need to know what effect you're having on the child. Some will caterwaul exaggeratedly. Some will hardly whimper. The best way to tell the effect of your spanking is to see it, which means it has to be bare bottom."

Amanda bit her lip. She wasn't comfortable with the idea, but she was determined to be a good babysitter. "Should I do it myself or have the the child to do it themselves?" Amanda asked, noting her voice a bit breathless.

"It depends upon the child. One who is normally well-behaved will understand the need and do as they're told. Most though, you'll have to do it for them." He lifted her skirt by its hem, tugging it out of the way and letting it rest on her back. Then he put his hand there to hold her, palm soft but unyielding. His fingers grasped the waist of her leggings and pulled them in a single, smooth motion to just above her knees. It wasn't cold in Mr. Erkaman's living room, but Amanda shivered nonetheless. He took the waist of her underpanties, white but with a pale blue trim to match her skirt she recalled, and pulled them down as he had the leggings.

"Now, some children will kick when they're spanked. It's understandable. If you need to, you can hold their legs with yours. Like this." The hand that held her about the waist lifted her slightly, and Amanda was struck by Mr. Erkaman's strength. He lifted her as though she weighed nothing. Then he slid his right leg out from under her so she rested over only his left thigh, still broad enough to support her tummy and hips. Then he put his right leg over hers, pinning her. Her heart raced with a terrible sort of excitement.

"And some will try to put a hand back to cover their bottoms," he said. "Put your hand back, please." Amanda stretched her right hand behind herself and rested it's backside on her bottom. Mr. Erkman took her wrist in his hand and forced her arm to bend at the elbow so he could pin her wrist to the small of her back. "You can hold them like this," he said. "Once you're sure they're secure, you may spank them."

Mr. Erkman patted her bottom firmly, but without sting.

Amanda gasped.

"Any questions?"

Amanda shook her head. "No, sir."

Mr. Erkman released her wrist and shifted his leg so she was freed, but Amanda didn't get up. She was confused. She had though he was going to spank her.

"You can get up now."

Amanda shook her head. She spoke over her shoulder. "I appreciate everything you've taught me so far, but I need to know what it feels like. I need you to give me a spanking."

Mr. Erkman cleared his throat. "When you asked me to teach you, I thought you meant..."

"Please. It would be unfair of me to spank Nikki when I haven't been spanked myself. I want to be a good babysitter. I thought you said you talked to mom about this."

"Well, yes, but I didn't think you'd actually want me to spank you."

Amanda shook her head. "I don't. I don't want to be spanked, but I feel I should be, that I need to be. Please, Mr. Erkman. If I'm going to watch after Nikki tonight, I need to know what it's like."

For several, drawn out moments, Mr. Erkman said nothing.

Then she felt him sigh.

He took her wrist again in one big hand and pinned her legs with his and rested his giant right palm against her naked backside.

"All right then. I have to warn you, this will hurt and I won't stop just because you're crying. I'll stop when the spanking's done."

Amanda clenched her teeth and nodded.

Mr. Erkman spanked slowly, methodically, and Amanda counted them in her head. The first sent a shock through her like she'd never felt before. It stung, but not like when she'd been stung by a bee when she was ten and not like the time her friend Suzy had smacked her across the face. This sting permeated her. It filled her chest and made it thump faster. The second made her gasp and tears sprang to her eyes. She wanted to be brave, to be strong, to hold in her tears like a big girl, but the third spank dispelled her of that nonsense. The sting spread quickly as Mr. Erkman spanked her with a slow, steady rhythm, filled her throat, her chest, her mind with the fire of it. She squirmed. She tried not to, she tried not to kick, tried not to object, but she couldn't help it. She understood now why Mr. Erkman had shown her how to pin a child's legs, how to hold their wrist, how to be firm. Soon tears flowed freely and her high-pitched yelps contrasted with the sharp sound of the spanking. She was glad he held her firmly for she feared she might wiggle off his lap otherwise.

After twenty five, Mr. Erkman stopped.

He released her wrist and she let it lie on her back. He unpinned her legs and she slumped to her knees. Breathing hard, she put her hands on his thigh and pushed herself to her feet, letting her skirt fall into place, hiding her nakedness.

Amanda cleared her throat. "May I ask you a question?" she said unsteadily.

"Of course," he rumbled.

"I've heard some kids get spanked with a paddle."

"They do. It's only for the most egregious behavior and even so, Nikki's a bit young for that."

Amanda nodded. "I know. I meant for me. Am I... Am I too young for that?"

Mr. Erkman cleared his throat. "I suppose not."

She nodded and went to her backpack on the coffee table, unzipped it, and withdrew her hairbrush. It was bright pink plastic with a convex, oval backside and a rubber handle. She presented it to Mr. Erkman who took it gravely. It looked like a toy in his large hands.

"You're sure?"

Amanda bent back over his lap and put her right hand at the small of her back.

He secured her and rested the flat of the hairbrush against her bottom.

"This will hurt."

"I know."

He smacked the hairbrush against her backside six times, three to each cheek, and Amanda yelped and squirmed with each one. When it was over, her whole body was afire and she cried freely into the couch cushions. A minute or so later, the pain receded. A minute or so after that, she pushed to her feet, took a few steps away and pulled her underpanties then her leggings into place. She smoothed her hands over her backside, feeling the warmth and the sting. It had hurt, but the hurt had mostly passed. Now she felt warm, tingly, and a small stinging fire deep within. She took a deep breath and the tears stopped, then she looked at Mr. Erkman who looked at her, expressionless.

"Thank you," she said and saw his expression turn shocked. She leaned toward him, put a hand on his shoulder, and kissed his cheek. "Maybe it's strange, but I really appreciate you giving me a spanking. Now, if it ever comes up, I'll know what to do. I'll know what to expect. Though I sincerely hope it will never come up."

Mr. Erkman nodded.

The doorbell rang and Mr. Erkman got to his feet, suddenly flustered. "That's her. Do I look all right?" He picked up a grey tweed sport jacket from the couch back and slung it on.

Amanda appraised him. The black slacks, purple button-up, and grey jacket looked nice on him. Amanda nodded. "You look fantastic."

~*~

When he was gone, Amanda went upstairs to free Nikki from her timeout, but she deviated into the bathroom where she lifted her skirt, pulled down her leggings and underpanties, and looked at her bottom in the mirror. It was bright red and the sight of it sent a pleased tingle through her chest. She was sure Mr. Erkman hadn't spanked her hard as he could. That would be cruel and he was anything but. Even so, she was proud she'd weathered such a thorough spanking. After that, babysitting would be a breeze.


End file.
